Fight the Living/Episode 13: The Man Who Would be Governor
This is episode 5 of 8 of Fight the Living (2) The Man Who Would be Governor Philip was sitting on the mat next to Andrea as they split a piece of bread. Penney came running over to them, smiling. They were having a pic-nic as a family. They were laughing. A sword went through Penny's head and Andrea disappeared. "No!" Philip shouted as Michonne turned and walked away. The Governor woke up. He started huffing loudly. He got up and started kicking the wall and shouting. (Cue Opening Credits) The Governor was swinging his sword at his target. "You're doing better." Martinez told him. "I need to be the best if I'm gonna beat Michonne." "I still don't get why we shouldn't just shoot her." "Don't you understand poetic justice?" "I know what it is. But no. No I don't understand it." "And why not?" "'Cause it's stupid. Just shoot 'em in the face and be done with it." "Why are you with me, Caesar?" "What?" "I made everyone leave Woodbury. I've threatened you all. I've let many of you die in our various escapes and excursions." "You built a community. It may have been destroyed, but I believe we will rise up like a Phoenix from the ashes." The Governor continued to swing his sword and do strange jumps and intricate moves around the room as they talked. "You stole the words right out of my mouth." 11 months earlier Philip was sitting in his chair, watching TV. "Stay in your homes. Keep the lights to a minimum. Don't go outside. Don't go in search or loved ones. Just stay in your homes and wait for the situation to solve itself." "What's going on, Daddy?" Philip jumped when he heard his daughter speak to him. "It's-it's nothing, sweetheart. Just go back to bed." he said to her before she walked away. He heard something grunting that started beating on the door. Present Day The Governor walked outside to see all of his people marveling at the tank as it drove across the ground. "Jared finally got it figured out?" he asked. "Yep. He started driving it just a few minutes ago." Harold told him. "Good." he said before he began another speech. "I want all of you to go outside of the fence. No guns. I want you to kill every biter on the outside. If you survive without using a gun, you'll be part of my army. You will go to the terrorists hideout and wipe them out, side-by-side with me. If you cannot go without using a gun, you will stay here when we go out on our mission. But those are your only options. You still have to go outside and help kill the biters. Well, I guess that does give you a third choice." the Governor said with a laugh. A woman spoke out. "What about the children?" "Them, too. They need to be trained or perish." 11 months earlier Philip got up and pointed his shotgun at the door. "Who is it, Daddy?" Penny had appeared again. "Dammit, I said go upstairs! Go to your room and lock the door!" he said before the door opened. He had not boarded it up. A walker came through and pounced on him. He held it back and Penny came running over to him. "Daddy!" she shouted. "Penny, run!" he shouted. She grabbed at the walker trying to pull it off. It grabbed at her and managed to scratch her wrist. She screamed and Philip pushed the walker off of him. He shot it quickly and grabbed hold of Penny. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay, sweetheart." he repeated over and over. Present Day The Governor stood watching as the chaos unfolded. He saw a man kill a walker. He saw another one fall over and get bitten. He saw a woman pull out her gun and shoot. Martinez stood next to him. "You sure this was a good idea?" "They have to learn how to fight. The biters are nothing compared to our own kind." "But if they're not all dead, they'll just be traumatized." "Right. Just shoot 'em in the face and be done with it." Martinez was about to reply when the Governor pulled out his pistol and shot him in the face. 11 months earlier Philip was standing over Penny as she lied in bed. He heard loud breaking noises downstairs. He opened a drawer and pulled out a grenade. He walked down the staircase and saw several walkers in his hallway. He immediately pulled it followed by tossing the grenade at the walkers. He ran upstairs back to Penny. The downstairs was on fire. He picked up Penny and ran back downstairs with her in his arms. "We're gonna make it, Penny." he said. Philip opened the car door and set Penny inside. Present Day Many people were crying for their lost ones as the fire burned. "How many are left, Harold?" the Governor asked. "Thirty-one. Sir." he said with a scowl. "Are you angered, Harold?" "No. Sir." he lied. "We don't want angry people with us." the Governor said before shooting him. "'Never liked odd numbers. Toss him in the fire!" he shouted as his people. Two men picked up Harold's body and threw him into the flames. "What a productive day! And to think it's only noon." the governor said. "Load up the cars. We're all moving out right now!" The caravan was coming over the hills with the tank driving in front. "Here comes our first impression." the Governor said to Jared. He poked his head out the top of the tank, pointed at the prison, and shouted, "KILL THEM ALL" (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike 'Deaths' Caesar Martinez Harold Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues